Venus paleolíticas
, cerámica.]] Las''' Venus paleolíticas''' es un término genérico de estatuillas femeninas realizadas de marfil, piedra blanda (esteatita, calcita) o en cerámica (seguramente también quizá de madera, pero se habrían perdido) datadas en el Paleolítico Superior, dentro del cual constituyen la principal categoría de arte mueble o mobiliar, superando el centenar de ejemplares, en el caso de las figuras de bulto redondo, y los dos centenares si se incluyen representaciones parietales. Estas esculturas tienen tamaños modestos, hasta diminutos, oscilando entre los 4 y los 25 centímetros, aproximadamente. Historia de los descubrimientos La primera representación de una mujer del paleolítico fué descubierta alrededor de 1864 por el marqués Paul de Vibraye, en Laugerie-Basse (Dordogne), y la llamó "Venus impúdica"Venus figures from the Stone Age. Otro descubrimiento de importancia fue la Venus de Brassempouy, en 1893, por Édouard Piette. Cuatro años más tarde, Salomón Reinach daba a conocer las estatuillas de esteatita de las cuevas de Grimaldi. En 1908 fue exhumada la famosísima Venus de Willendorf, en un campo de loess del valle del Danubio, en Austria. Esta escultura, que se ha convertido en un icono, anunciaba el descubrimiento de cientos de esculturas femeninas que se extendían desde los Pirineos franceses hasta las llanuras siberianas del lago Baikal. Fueron bautizadas con el nombre de Venus al extenderse la noción de que constituían un ideal de belleza prehistórico, y, aunque la idea ha sido rechazada, la denominación de Venus persiste. Descripción Todas ellas parecen responder a representaciones convencionales de la mujer de esos tiempos (algunas llegan a ser claramente estilizaciones o esquemas), lo que no impide apreciar la maestría de los artesanos prehistóricos. En las Venus con su anatomía esta exageradamente desarrollada: son obesas, con el abdomen, la vulva, las nalgas y las mamas extremadamente grandes. Pero así como eso también es común sus demas partes del cuerpo aparezcan desdibujadas: los brazos son muy pequeños, los pies apenas si se le ven y la cara, que suele por lo general es inexistente. La cuestión de la esteatopigia de ciertas Venus ha sido objeto de numerosas controversias: el primero el abordar el tema fue Piette, descubridor de la Dama de Brassempouy y de otras venus en los Pirineos. Por otro lado, algunos etnólogos la han comparado con los bosquimanos del África austral, y otros han querido ver símbolos de la fertilidad y la abundancia. Posteriormente se determinó que no todas las figurillas eran obesas, ni todas tenían los atributos femeninos exagerados, ni todas carecían de rasgos faciales: la idea de este clase de efigies comenzaba a desdibujarse. Por eso, varios especialistas intentaron a distinguir diferentes variedades de venus. La publicación de referencia sobre el estudio de este tipo de obras de arte se debe a Henri Delporte, en cuyo exhaustivo trabajo llegó a determinar cinco variantes de figuras atendiendo, sobre todo, a su procedencia geográfica: File:Venus de Brassempouy.jpg| Venus de Brassempouy Image:Venus de Lespugue (replica).jpg| Venus de Lespugue Archivo:Venus-de-Laussel-vue-generale-noir.jpg| Venus de Laussel Imagen:Ceramic Venus of Dolni Vestonice.png| Venus de Dolní Věstonice *'Venus de la zona pirenaico-aquitana': por ejemplo, las venus de Lespugue, Brassempouy o Laussel. *'Venus de la zona italiana': por ejemplo, la venus de Savignano o la de Grimaldi. *'Venus de la zona renano-danubiana': por ejemplo, Willendorf o Dolní Věstonice. *'Venus de la zona rusa europea' (que actualmente incluye numerosos países desgajados de la antigua Unión Soviética: por ejemplo, Kostienki (Rusia) y Gagarino (Ucrania). *'Venus de la zona siberiana': por ejemplo, Mal’ta o Buretj. Leroi-Gourhan, sin embargo, sostiene que existe una relación cultural de algún tipo entre todos estos yacimientos y que ciertos detalles anatómicos sugieren que el origen es oriental, mientras que su expansión es hacia el oeste. Es intrigante la ausencia de Venus paleolíticas en la península Ibérica, por más que se hayan citado ejemplos dudosos de El Pendo o La Pileta, siendo el caso más importante la llamada «Venus de las Caldas» (Cueva de las Caldas, en los alrededores de Oviedo): esta figura magdaleniense es un relieve en asta de cérvido que tiene un cuerpo femenino estilizado y un rostro animalizado de cierva, no encaja con el concepto de las demás venus conocidas, de hecho se sospecha que es un propulsor decorado y no una venus, propiamente. Datación Recientemente se descubrieron dos posibles antecedentes de estas venus paleolíticas, con edades mucho más abultadas, se trata de las venus de Berejat Ram y de Tan-Tan, datadas entre los 200.000 y 300.000 años de antigüedad, pero que son muy discutidas todavía. De cualquier modo, no se ha establecido, aún, relación directa entre estos hallazgos y las venus paleolíticas en sentido estricto. Imagen:Venus of Berekhat Ram.jpg| Dudosa venus de Berejat Ram Imagen:Venus of Tan-Tan.jpg| Supuesta venus de Tan-Tan Hasta hace poco, la mayoría de estas figuras se databa en el Auriñaciense, sin embargo, la tendencia más reciente es que comenzaron a tallarse en el Gravetiense evolucionado y el Solutrense (lo que sería el Estilo II de Leroi-Gourhan), que es cuando predominan las formas obesas. Siguieron elaborándose hasta el Magdaleniense o sus culturas afines, pero en estos periodos ya adquieren una forma delgada con cambios en las zonas de interés: se detalla la cara, o han, evolucionando hacia formas cada vez más estilizadas, incluso abstractas (venus claviformes). Imagen:Savignano face.jpg| Venus de Savignano Imagen:Gonnersdorf figurines.gif| Venus claviformes de Gonnersdorf Imagen:Dolni-Vestonice stylized figurine.gif| Venus de Dolni Vestonice Imagen:Buretj (venus figurine).gif| Venus estilizada de Buretj Interpretación En cuanto a la interpretación, la alta proporción de figuras femeninas en el arte mueble del Paleolítico Superior es suficiente para admitir el importante papel de la mujer en aquellas sociedades prehistóricas. Sabemos que no eran objetos con una utilidad práctica productiva; también sabemos que han aparecido en lugares de habitación y no en lugares e enterramiento. Podría ser que estuviesen a la vista de cualquiera, no siendo, pues, amuletos recónditos o secretos (lo que explicaría su enorme difusión geográfica). Sin embargo, poco más se puede decir. Todas las teorías sobre la Gran Diosa Madre, la diosa de la fecundidad o los cánones de belleza son meras especulaciones que no llegan, siquiera a poder ser formuladas como auténticas hipótesis científicas; ya que no hay manera de establecer procedimientos de contrastación, ni hallar pruebas científicas, etc. Las venus halladas en lugares como Willendorf, coronaban amontonamientos, quizás altares. En Gagarino (Rusia) siete venus aparecieron repartidas en el interior de una cabaña de forma oval de más de cinco metros de largo, como amuletos apotropáicos para cada uno de los ocupantes del lugar. Caso parecido es el de Mal’ta (lago Baikal), pero en este caso las cabañas sólo tenían figuritas en el lado izquierdo de la choza. No se pueden citar muchos ejemplos más, ya que muchas de estas estatuillas fueron descubiertas cuando las técnicas arqueológicas eran muy rudimentarias, aunque podemos atestiguar que aparecen tanto en asentamientos al aire libre como en cueva. Sabemos, no obstante, que tanto la Venus de Willendorf como la de Laussel están pintadas con ocre rojo; ésta última aparece asociada a otra que parece su imagen especular y a un hombre con rasgos itifálicos. Esta asociación de hombre/mujer+bisonte parece corroborar las interpretaciones binarias de André Leroi-Gourhan. Véase también *Arte paleolítico *Diosa madre Bibliografía * (páginas 249-250) * (páginas 352-357) * (páginas 46-50) * Self-Representation in Upper Paleolithic Female Figurines: by LeRoy McDermott Enlaces externos * [http://www.hominides.com/html/art/venus_art_mobilier.html Les Vénus paléolithiques sur hominidés.com] * La Vénus de Willendorf * Figurines paléolithiques des Balzi Rossi conservées au Canada, J. Cinq-Mars et P. Bolduc * Venus figures from the Stone Age * Self-Representation in Upper Paleolithic Female Figurines, LeRoy McDermott ca:Venus (art) de:Venusfigurinen en:Venus figurines fi:Venusveistos fr:Vénus paléolithiques he:צלמית ונוס nl:Venusbeeldjes pl:Wenus paleolityczna Categoría:Arte prehistórico Categoría:Venus paleolíticas Categoría:Esculturas Categoría:Venus paleolíticas